


they're assuming correctly

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: or Five Time People thought that Jason and Annabeth were siblings and the one time they thought the same thing





	they're assuming correctly

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I was in this fandom but I back home with some Platonic!Jasabeth

They're out buying Christmas presents for their friends the first time it happens. Annabeth is checking out (while Jason keeps searching for the perfect present for his "bro") when the cashier rings up the gifts she's gotten. "Fancy watch." She comments as she scans the watch she got for Nico, in the hopes that maybe he would be on time for their weekly l "friend dates" as Percy had called them. Annabeth nodded and smiled. "I'm sure that he'll love it." The cashier continued.

"I'm sorry, what?" Annabeth asked

"Your brother." She replied nodding towards Jason.

"Oh, um..."

"That'll be 206, even." 

Annabeth paid as Jason approached her and said, "Annie, I think that we're gonna need to go to a different store. Nothing here really screams "Percy" to me, ya know."

"No," She sighed "I don't know. But whatever. Let's go."

"Have a nice day!" The mistaken cashier called after them.

 

\---

 

The second time it happens it's one of Annabeth's own brothers. 

Annabeth is showing her new brother around camp when Jason comes up to them and jokes with Annabeth and introduces himself to the new camper.

As he walks over to talk to Hazel her brother whispers, "Man, is our brother always that cool?"

"Oh, oh no! Jason's a son of Zeus, well, Jupiter. Long story. But, he's not our brother."

"Oh." the boy looked a bit disappointed but it faded when Annabeth showed him the volleyball court.

 

\---

 

The third time is only a few months later On Halloween. Piper was unavailable so Jason decided to go with Percy and Annabeth on their Trick or Treating rounds with Percy's baby sister. They decided to coordinate costumes. Percy would be The Cat in the Hat while Annabeth and Jason were Thing One and Thing Two, respectively. Percy's baby sister would be playing the most coveted role of the Fish.

The first door they knocked on was opened by a woman in her forties, as soon as she saw Annabeth and Jason she laughed. "Oh my, I remember when me and my sister dressed up as those guys. Glad to see that you two still have that sibling love as teens." She remarked as she put a Jolly Rancher in the little girl's bag.

"Umm..." Jason started.

"Just let it go," Annabeth whispered.

 

\---

 

The fourth incident was extremely awkward. They were out having a coffee when a girl sauntered up to them.

"Well, well, well, good looks must be genetic, huh? Some families get all of the good looks."

"Umm... uh, wh-" Jason spluttered, turning red.

"Maybe let your sister talk, huh, Sweetheart?" She replied with a smirk.

"Thank you, but um, we're both taken. Sorry." Annabeth replied

 

\---

They have to admit that they walked into the fifth mistake.

They decide to get matching tattoos when Jason suggests it randomly at the campfire one night.

"Okay," Annabeth says and starts researching like crazy. The plan to get the Cancer Constellation on the outside of their left ankle in plain black. 

So when the tattoo artist comments, "It's nice to see siblings who love each other enough to do this like you guys." Annabeth rolls with it and Jason- well, Jason tries his best.

 

\---

 

At Jason and Annabeth's joint birthday party they exchange presents. Annabeth receives a picture frame that says: Thanks for being the Best Blonde Big Sister!

And Jason receives a similar one that reads: Thanks for being the Best Blond Baby Brother!

They both love them.


End file.
